Ronald Knox
|obraz = Ronald Knox.jpg |kanji = ロナルド・ノックス |rōmaji = Ronarudo Nokkusu |alias = |rasa = Mroczny Żniwiarz |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = 175 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Zarząd Kontroli Żniwiarzy |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Dispatch Officer |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 8, Rozdział 35 |anime = Odcinek 9 (Kuroshitsuji II) |gra wideo = |seiyū = Kenn }} Ronald Knox (jap. ロナルド・ノックス Ronarudo Nokkusu) – Mroczny Żniwiarz wysłany do pracy z Williamem T. Spearsem jako dodatkowy personel. Czasami zdarza się, że pracuje z Grellem Sutcliffem. Wygląd Ronald jest młodym mężczyzną o żółto-zielonych oczach i krótkich blond włosach, których spodnia połowa jest zafarbowana na czarno. Nosi okulary w grubych, pięciokątnych plastikowych oprawkach i zegarek Cartier Pasha na prawym nadgarstku. Ubiera się w elegancki strój formalny składający się z klasycznego, dopasowanego, włoskiego garnituru, którego nie zapina z przodu, krawatu, rękawiczek, pantofli, i od czasu do czasu także kapelusza. thumb|80px|left|[[Kosa Śmierci Ronalda.]] Kosa Śmierci Ronalda została zmodyfikowana, aby przypominać kosiarkę, a on sam mówił, że nigdy nie był fanem pracy po godzinachManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 17-18. Z przodu została osadzona pieczątka „Death Scythe”. Kosa Śmierci zawiera cztery obrotowe ostrza, a poziomo pod nimi są dwa proste ostrza. Kosiarka ma dwa koła, które pozwalają mu na kierowanie nią, a także mały przewód, który pozwala mu uruchomienie dźwigni na uchwycie, by uruchomić Kosę Śmierci. Osobowość Ronald jest raczej wyluzowanym i spokojnym Mrocznym Żniwiarzem, który najwyraźniej ma problemy z byciem punktualnymManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 14. Często dąży do wykonania swoich obowiązków tak szybko, jak to możliwe, jak widać, gdy mówi, że nigdy nie był fanem pracy po godzinach, a kiedy wyraża swoją zazdrość wobec Williama T. Spears i Grella Sutcliffa twierdzi, że mają „łatwiejsze” zadania do wykonaniaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 14-15. Mimo jego niefrasobliwej postawy, Ronald jest gotów ciężko pracować, oświadczył, że będzie pracował najlepiej jak potrafiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 17. Ponadto, Ronald jest zainteresowany przyjęciami, wspominając Williamowi, że wolałby szybko zakończyć pracę, ponieważ ma w planach udać się na imprezęManga Kuroshisuji, rozdział 35, str. 17. Sprawia też wrażenie kobieciarza, komentując, że mógł łatwo legalnie zmodyfikować swoją Kosę Śmierci dzięki flirtowaniu z recepcjonistkąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 15, a także zaproponował Mey-Lin herbatę po ich pierwszym spotkaniuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 51, str. 22. Streszczenie mangi Circus Arc thumb|150px|After [[Joker's soul is collected, Ronald i William ruszają zbierać dusze.]] Ronald został przydzielony Williamowi Spearsowi, aby pomóc mu w zbieraniu dusz osób zabitych w posiadłości barona Kelvina. Pojawia się późno i mówi, że Grell Sutcliff został wysłany do Posiadłości Phantomhive. Dodaje też, że misja Grella jest znacznie łatwiejsza. Ronald decyduje się zakończyć pracę szybko, gdyż musi jeszcze zdążyć na imprezkę działu administracyjnego, a także gdyż nie jest fanem pracy po godzinach. Gdy William pyta go o jego Kosa Śmierci Ronald gwarantuje mu, że została legalnie zatwierdzona, bo ma znajomości u dziewczyny z administracji. Następnie wyruszają zbierać duszeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 14-19. Luxury Liner Arc 17 kwietnia 1889 roku w porcie, w którym zadokowany był luksusowy liniowiec Campania Ronald zaczepił Mey-Lin pytając ją, gdzie znajduje się wejście dla drugiej klasy. Gdy wskazała mu drogę, chciał w podzięce zaprosić ją później na herbatkę, ale Mey-Lin zawstydzona powiedziała, że tylko kogoś odprowadziła. Gdy członek załogi krzyknął, że będą niedługo odpływają i zaraz wciągną trap, Ronald zawołał, by poczekali jeszcze na niego. Na odchodne powiedział Mey-Lin, że zaprosi ją ponownie o ile wróci w jednym kawałku i popędził na statek. Zdążył w ostatniej chwili, zauważył, że na horyzoncie rysuje się świetlana przyszłość, szczególnie dla „nich”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 51, str. 21-26. thumb|left|140px|Ronald na Campanii. Trzy dni później Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 7, Ronald siedzi w stołówce trzeciej klasy i pije z innymi pasażerami. Wtrącając się do rozmowy mówi, że w towarzystwie wybranki pija tylko markowy szampan, co wywarło wrażenie na Sophie Smith, która odpowiada, że zazdrości jego dziewczynie. Ronald przyznaje, że nie ma żadnej zaskakując tym Sophie. Po zerknięciu na zegarek i mówi, że może i nie ma dziewczyny, ale za to ma dużo wolnego czasu, a następnie wszyscy wznoszą toast za wolnośćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 12-13. Później Ronald ponownie sprawdza zegarek, wstaje i zakłada płaszcz informując innych pasażerów, że ma kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Kiedy Sophie pyta się, czy może się z nim spotkać tam jutro, Ronald zgadza się, o ile oboje przeżyjąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 28. Ronald rusza w kierunku Sali, w której zebrała się Elita Jutrzenki Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 34. Na miejscu znajduje Ciela Phantomhive'a i Sebastiana Michaelisa usiłującego zabić Kuriozalną Lalkę Margaret Connor i informuje ich, że mogą je zniszczyć tylko przez rozwalenie ich czaszki. Następnie roztrzaskuje jej głowę swoją Kosą Śmierci I sprawdza swój rejestr dusz weryfikując to, że rzeczywiście była już martwa od dawna, ponieważ to właśnie on zbierał jej duszę. Potem zbiera duszę Susanne Connor. Po chwili rozpoznaje Sebastiana jako osobę, o której wspominał Grell Sutcliff i przedstawił się im. Przyznaje, że nie wie nic o Kuriozalnych Lalkach, a on został wysłany przez Stowarzyszenie Mrocznych Żniwiarzy, aby to zbadać. Dowiedział się, że są to po prostu chodzące zwłoki bez duszy, gdyż osobiście zebrał jej duszę dwa tygodnie temu, a rozbicie głowy Kuriozalnych Lalek jedynie unieruchamia ciałoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 53, str. 6-13. Zanim Ciel i Sebastian mogli udać się w ślad za Ryanem Stokerem, Ronald zaatakował Sebastiana mówiąc, że nie na rękę mu jest obecność demona. Ciel odchodzi szukać Ryana, a Ronald komentuje jego postawę. Sebastian próbuje go kopnąć, gdy ten jest rozproszony, ale Ronald unika ciosu. Podczas bitwy Sebastian zwraca uwagę na ostrość Kosy Ronalda. Żniwiarzowi udaje się ciąć policzek Sebastiana nożem, zauważając, że skupił się jedynie Kosie, co jest dosyć „staroświeckim podejściem”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 53, str. 14-21. Wraz z postępem walki Ronald zauważa, że Sebastian jest tak dobry, jak słyszał. Sebastian próbuje go uderzyć, ale Ronald unika ciosu spoglądając na zegarek i oświadczając, że jest bardzo późno. Odchodzi zostawiając zdezorientowanego SebastianaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 54, str. 5-6. Nieco później, Ronald stoi na pokładzie statku i narzeka na duże nadgodziny, które trafiły się jemu i Grellowi, z którym został tu wysłany. Wtedy właśnie zjawia się ten drugi, a statek zderza się z górą lodowąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 55, str. 29-36. Ronald spotyka się z Grellem, który zmusza go do objęcia w pasie i cieszenia się tym momentem. Wkrótce jednak przestają, gdyż Grell stwierdził, że wolałby zamiast Ronalda „kogoś” innego. Ronald przypomina mu, że powinni skupić się na ich pracy, gdyż mają jeszcze ponad tysiąc dusz do zbierania, a do tego muszą zbadać sprawę poruszających się zwłok. Grell mówi mu, że Żniwiarzy zbiory dusz to najważniejsze zadanie, i że śledztwo załatwi sobie w trakcie żniw. Następnie mówi, że woli nadgodziny niż kolejne zawieszenie. Ronaldowi nie podobają się żadne z tych opcjiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 56, str. 10-13. W apartamentach pierwszej klasy Grell i Ronald zniszczą wiele Kuriozalnych Lalek narzekając na ich ilość. Grell mówi, że to strata czasu, a Ronald się z nim zgadza, mówiąc, że ten statek i tak zatonie w ciągu jednej godzinyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 56, str. 25-26. Po skończeniu pracy w korytarzu na pokładzie pierwszej klasy, Ronald informuje Grella, że muszą zejść pięć pięter niżej, aby dojść do trzeciej kotłowni. W drodze, gdy rozmawiają o Kuriozalnych Lalkach, nagle pojawia się jedna z nich na powozie. Grell szybko je niszczy i tworzy im drogę na skrótyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 57, str. 7-9. W jadalni pokładu drugiej klasy restauracji, dwaj Żniwiarze wpadają na Sebastiana, Ciela i Elizabeth Midford. Podczas walki z Sebastianem Grell przypadkowo tnie okno swoją Kosą Śmierci powodując szybki napływ wody do wnętrza statku, co rozprasza Grella. Ronald zajmuje jego miejsce i kontynuuje walkę z SebastianemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 57, str. 14-22. Po krótkiej interwencji Elizabeth, która wyeliminowała kilka Kuriozalnych Lalek i próbowała walczyć z Grellem, dwaj Żniwiarze słyszą, jak Ciel karze Sebastianowi skoncentrować się na znalezieniu Ryan Stokera. Ronald pokazuje Grellowi informacje o nim z listy dusz do zebrania, a potem oboje odchodzą, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o Lalkach od RyanaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 58, str. 19-23. W holu pierwszej klasy osobowego Grell ratuje Ryana przed śmiertelnym upadkiemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 58, str. 31-32. Gdy pytają go o sposób powstrzymania zwłok, Ryan ujawnia, że w swoim pokoju posiada urządzenie, które może cofnąć absolutne zbawienie. Trójka udaje się do rzeczonego pokoju, w którym okazuje się, że urządzenie zostało skradzioneManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 59, str. 5-6. Wracają do holu pierwszej klasy, gdzie są Ciel, Sebastian, Undertaker i Aleister Chamber, który wziął urządzenieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 59, str. 12-15. Gdy Grell wyraża gorące pragnienie, by zabić Aleistera, ten grozi zniszczeniem urządzenia, więc Ronald zatrzymuje oburzonego partneraManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 59, str. 16. Kolejna fala zwłok oszałamia ich ilością. Ronald, Grell i Sebastian są zmuszeni, by walczyć z nimi. Zirytowany teatralnością Aleistera, Ronald pyta się, czy mogą go zabić, za co Grell go beszta mówiąc, że przed chwilą go powstrzymywał. Potem krzyczy do Aleistera, aby włączył urządzenie, ale ten odmawia dopóki nie wykonają taniec feniksa, aby okazać swoją lojalność wobec niego, ku irytacji Ronalda, Grella, Ciela i Sebastiana. Niechętnie przystają na jego żądanieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 59, str. 17-23. Zadowolony Aleister włącza urządzenie, które jednak nie działa. Grell, mając dość tej farsy, zręcznie zabija kilka Kuriozalnych Lalek, wywierając wrażenie na Ronaldzie, i rzuca się na Aleistera, mimo krzyku Ronalda, że nie wolno im zabijać ludzi. Drogę blokuje mu Undertaker i atakuje go swoją sotobąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 59, str. 24-33. Kiedy Undertaker odsłania swoje oczy, Ronald, Grell i Sebastian uświadamiają sobie, że jest on także Mrocznym ŻniwiarzemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 4-5. Ronald i Grell są w szoku, gdy Undertaker przyznał się do stworzenia Kuriozalnych Lalek zmieniając Cinematic Recordy zmarłych. Na zachętę Undertakera, Grell sprawdza nagrania kilku ciał i z przerażeniem zauważa, że Undertaker rzeczywiście dołączył fałszywe wspomnienia za znakiem „end”. Powoduje to, że ciało ulega złudzeniu, że życie trwa nadal. Undertaker wyjaśnia jak funkcjonują Kuriozalne Lalki i przyznaje, że Campania była jedynie eksperymentem – chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie, gdy ta sama ilość ludzi i Kuriozalnych Lalek się zetknieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 11-19. Ronald i Grell decydują się schwytać Undertakera, którego posądzają o bycie „dezerterem”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 20. Ronald i Grell atakują Undertakera, ale Sebastian wchodzi w drogę Ronaldowi, mówiąc, że nie może pozwolić, aby go zabrali, gdyż Ciel chce wziąć Undertakera do aresztu, a także ze względu na królową Wiktorię. Wspólnie uzgadniają, że szybsza drużyna będzie mogła zając się Undertakerem. Ronald, Grell i Sebastian jednocześnie atakują UndertakeraManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 21-26. Podczas walki nawiązuje się rozmowa o krótkowzroczności Mrocznych Żniwiarzy, dlatego też zakłada, że Undertaker jest na przegranej pozycji. Grell zdziwił się, kiedy udało mu się przeciąć sotobę Undertakera, mimo że nie mógł tego dokonać wcześniej. Undertaker wykopuje Grella i Ronalda, któremu strąca okulary. Grell podrzuca je z powrotem Ronaldowi, ale Sebastian wytrąca mu je ponownie. Podczas walki Sebastiana i Undertakera Ronald odzyskuje swoje okulary. Obaj Żniwiarze wspominają, że nie mają wiele czasu, zaczyna się coraz bardziej przechylać, atakują Undertakera od frontu. Zaatakowany blokuje ich Kosy Śmierci ujawniając przy okazji swoją i rani ich obu. Ronald i Grell są zszokowani – pierwszy mówi, że broń jest bezwarunkowo rekwirowana wraz z przejściem na emeryturę. Undertaker wyjaśnia, że swoją przemyciłManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 61, str. 3-14, a następnie niszczy kolumnę pod balkonem, który zapada się na nichManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 61, str. 16. Po krótkiej potyczce Sebastian z Undertakerem, po której temu drugiemu udaje się zobaczyć Cinematic Record kamerdynera, dziób Campanii zaczyna się unosić powodując ogromny chaos i śmierć wielu osób. Ryan spada i ginie, a Grell zbiera jego duszę. Podczas gdy Grell walczy z Undertakerem, Ronald walczy z Sebastianem, „tym słabszym”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 64, str. 6-10. Gdy Grell chciał się zamachnąć na Undertakera, Sebastian rzuca w niego pobitego Ronalda, przez co obaj lądują na ścianieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 64, str. 17-19. Gdy Campania tonie i jadalnia zalewa się wodą, Undertaker dzieli statek na pół swoją Kosą i uciekaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 64, str. 20-27. Później William T. Spears ratuje nieprzytomnego Ronalda i Grella z oceanu i brutalnie ich budzi. Następnie William mówi im, że muszą skończyć żniwa, a po skończeniu roboty złożyć raport na temat „zbrodniarza” – UndertakeraManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 65, str. 8-11. Galeria Ronald Knox Character Guide.png|Ronald Knox w Character Guide Ciekawostki * W oryginalnej mandze Ronald okazyjnie kończy sentencje, dodając „-ssu”. W Japonii często jest to styl mowy osób uprawiających sporty grupowe, atletów, czy ćwiczących sztuki walki. Przypisy }} Nawigacja en:Ronald Knox de:Ronald Knox ru:Рональд Нокс es:Ronald Knox fr:Ronald Knox pt-br:Ronald Knox it:Ronald Knox Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc